Loki's adopted daughter
by Loki's best friend
Summary: Finding a small child hidden and discarded. Loki takes her in as his own. Please read and review. All rights goings to Marvel/Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Loki's Adopted daughter

Ages:

Thor is 19

Loki is 17

Lyra is 5 months

Chapter 1

Thor and Loki are walking through the village when they heard a weak cry of an infant. Loki decided to go and find the infant for he knew that the baby sounded very weak and he just couldn't walk away. He followed the sound of the crying infant until he came upon a little bundle in an alley way. "Thor, come see what I have found!" Loki called. Thor came over and Loki looked down at the bundle. "What is it brother?" Thor asked. Loki rolled his green eyes. "It's a baby, brother honestly…" He said. The baby starts to cry again and Loki picks up the baby and he started to rock the baby back and forth. "Shh there, there little one it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." Loki said.

"Loki, brother, what are you going to do with the baby?" Thor asked.

"I am going to keep the baby and raise her as my daughter." Loki said.

"Loki, you are too young to be a father." Thor said.

"I don't care Thor, she needs me and I need her." Loki said and he wrapped the baby in his own green cloak and he headed back to the palace with Thor following behind him.

 **A/N: I am sorry if this chapter is so short but I hope you guys like it. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two brothers finally reached the palace and Loki took his infant daughter to the healing room, but Thor went to speak with their parents. Back in the healing room Loki called for Eir, the head healer. She came in and saw the child, "What is this my prince?" She asked. "This is my daughter and she needs your help." Loki said. Eir raised an eyebrow, "Of course my prince. Who…might I enquire is the mother?" She asked. "I-I don't know." Loki stammered. Eir gave a nod. "Might I see the child?" she asked. "Of course that is why we are here." Loki said. Eir sighed, "My prince, I have been here since you were born. No need to snap at me. Let me see the child." She said. Loki handed his daughter to Eir. The elderly Asgardian healer took the child in her arms, "Ahh she is very young." Eir said. "How young is she?" Loki asked. "Not more than five months." She said. "Is she okay?" Loki asked. "She seems to have not eaten for a few days. It shouldn't be that difficult to help her." Eir said.

She handed the baby back to Loki and then she went to fix a bottle of milk for his new daughter. Eir handed the bottle of warm milk to Loki. She showed him how to give the baby the bottle. While Loki was feeding his daughter Frigga, Odin and Thor walks in. Eir bowed to them and took a step back. Frigga walks over to her younger son, "Loki what are you doing with this five-month old baby girl and where is her family?" She asked.

"Well mother, I found her in the village and she was all alone in an alley way." Loki said. Frigga took a peak into the bundle of blankets. She looked up, "My son why did you want to bring her back?" Frigga asked. "Mother, I couldn't leave her there by herself. She was all alone and she was crying she needed me mother. Eir said that Lyra hasn't eaten in a few days." Loki said. "Lyra?" She asked, "You have named the child?" She asked.

"Yes, mother, she is mine. My little girl." Loki said. Frigga shook her head, "She has no mother? Did you look before taking her? My son, are you sure you can handle this amount of work? You are only seventeen years old. I only want to make sure you understand what you are agreeing to." She said. "Yes, mother. Thor, has already asked me that, but not in so many words." Loki said. Frigga chuckled, "Oh my son." Odin stepped forward, "Loki, it will seem odd for the second prince to have a child with no mother to speak for it." He said.

"It's not an it! Her name is Lyra and she is my daughter. No one is going to take her away from me!" Loki snapped. Odin gave a cold glare, "You will not speak to your father like that." Frigga said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki sighed, "Yes, mother, umm mother could you please stay after Lyra finishes her bottle? He asked. Frigga looks at her son and she saw that looks nervous. "Of course sweetheart, there are other things I need to show you alone without your father and brother here." She said. "Thank you mother." Loki said. Soon enough Odin left followed by Thor for another meeting. After they left Lyra finished her milk. Loki frowned, "Mother what do I do now? He asked. Frigga nodded at him, "Burp her."

"How mother? How mother?" Loki asked and he started to panic. Frigga gently took her new granddaughter and showed her son how to burp her. "Now Loki, you try." She said. Loki blinked, "Me?" She sighed, "Son if you are going to care for her then you have to care for her. You took her in like a lost a puppy, but she is a baby and you have to treat her as such."

"Of course mother, I love her. I am just nervous and a little scared of making a mistake." Loki said. Frigga smiled, "Well then…you have taken a burden upon yourself, one that will be eighteen years."

"I understand mother." Loki said.

"You have taken this on you can't turn your back on her when she is being difficult. Frigga said. "I would never do that mother, I love her. She is my daughter." Loki said. Frigga sighed, "Fine but, as your mother I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' when you come to me with an issue, but I will always help you Loki because I love you."

"I love you too mother. I want to be a good father. I just want to make you proud." Loki said.

"Loki, my son, I know you will be a good and I am always proud of you." Frigga said and she hugs her son. Loki nodded, "Thank you mother." He said and he gave his mother a one arm hug. Then he felt a wet spot on his tunic and he also smelled something coming from his daughter that made his stomach turn. Frigga chuckled, "And now starts lesson two on parenting.

"Mother? What is lesson two?" Loki asked. "Changing the diaper. Frigga said smiling. Loki sighed and nodded, "Show me mother so I can learn how to help my little girl." He said. "I am so glad to hear it Loki. Now bring Lyra over here so I can show you how to clean and change your daughter's diaper." Frigga said. Loki brought Lyra over to an empty bed and Frigga told her son to lay his daughter on the bed. She showed him quickly making sure he understood what to do. Lyra fussed and kicked as Frigga attempted to put the diaper on her. "Mother, wants wrong with my little girl?" Loki asked. Frigga chuckled, "She is just fussy."

"Why and what do I do to comfort her?" Loki asked. "Finish then cuddle her." Frigga said. Loki lifted her little legs so he could put her diaper on, but then he noticed that his baby's bottom looked red and sore. Frigga chuckled and tisked, "Use this spell." She said muttering a few words. Loki said the spell and was relieved to see she stopped crying, "That's my girl." He said and he tapped the diaper shut. Then he picked up his daughter and he started playing with her. Frigga smiled, "Take care of her well. No leaving her with a servant if you wish to keep her it is you who must care for her."

"Yes mother, but mother what if I have to leave the realm?" Loki asked. "Then I will watch her or you, as she grows older, you will take her with you." Frigga said. "But mother, what if is a war that forces me to leave." Loki said. "Like I said I will watch her." Frigga said again. "Even when she gets older?" Loki asked. "Older? My son. That will be your decision." Frigga said. Then they both heard a cute little yawn, "Well now. Here comes lesson three." Frigga said. "Let me guess putting my daughter down for a nap?" Loki asked. "Good…good you learn quickly." Frigga said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thank you, mother. You are a really good teacher." Loki said. Then he left the healing room with Lyra sound asleep in his arms he created a blanket and he wrapped his daughter up to keep her warm. He left his mother talking to Eir about Lyra and him. Loki was heading to his chambers when he bumped into Thor and his brother's friends. "Greetings brother." Thor bellowed. "Thor, will you lower your voice. I just got her to sleep and I don't want her to wake up yet." Loki snapped. Sif stepped forward and she looked at the tiny baby in Loki's arms.

"Loki, who is this little cutie pie?" She asked.

"This my daughter Lyra." Loki said. Sif arched a dark eyebrow, "The mother?" She asked suspiciously.

"There is no mother." Loki said.

"Loki, there must be a mother for there to be a child." Sif said.

"I know that Sif, but I don't know who she is." Loki said. Sif looked shocked. Fandral spoke up, "Don't tell me it's not a serving maid…. or a common woman!?" He asked. "It's not like that she was an orphan until I took her in and adopted her as my daughter." Loki said. Fandral still looked like he didn't believe him, but didn't say anything on the matter. "If you don't believe me then ask my brother." Loki demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thor, is it true what Loki said about adopting this baby as his daughter?" Sif asked. Thor just rolled his blue eyes and he looked bored and Loki saw that his older brother was glaring at him. "Yes, Sif, it's true, but I don't approve of my little brother raising this orphan baby." He said. "Thor, brother, what do you have against Lyra?" Loki asked. "Loki's right Thor she's just a baby." Sif said and for once in her life she was agreeing with Loki.

"I can't believe Sif is agreeing with my brother." Thor said

"Have you completely lost your mind Sif?" Fandral asked. Lyra woke up and she started crying, "Great you woke the baby!" Sif snapped. While Loki was rocking and comforting his daughter, "Shh there, there Lyra, it's okay baby daddy's here daddy's right here." He said softly. Thor rolled his eyes. "You know Loki…soon her real father might come looking for her." He said

"No! She's mine and I won't let anyone take Lyra away from me!" Loki shouted.

"She is not something to be claimed by those who are not her blood!" Thor roared. Lyra started crying again and Loki stormed off towards his chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thor and Sif along with the rest of their friends watched Loki storm off with an upset Lyra. "Thor Odinson, that was not a nice thing to say to your little brother." A voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Queen Frigga standing there. Thor sees that his mother looks upset with him. Frigga places a hand on her son's arm and she led him to her private garden and they both sat down on a bench that is under one of the golden apple trees. "Thor, my son, why would you say that to Loki? For you know full well that he is trying his best and another thing what do you have against your new little niece?" Frigga asked. "She is just a baby who has finally found a family that will love her and care for her." She said.

Thor felt ashamed of himself, "Mother, I am so very sorry." He said.

"Now I want you to go apologize Thor." Frigga said.

"To who the baby?" Thor asked.

"No. My son, use your head…your brother." Frigga said.

"He doesn't want to talk to me mother." Thor said.

"You will go do it." She ordered. Thor sighed, "Yes, mother." He said and he went to speak to his brother. Frigga watched her eldest son leave. She prayed to the Norns that everything will go right between her two sons. Thor made his way to his brother's chambers. He reached his door he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then he knocked on his brother's door, "Loki can I talk to you little brother?" He asked. Loki opened the door, "What do you want Thor?" He asked. "Brother, I just want to talk to you." Thor said. Loki said nothing and he slammed the door in Thor's face. He hung his head in shame for he believed that he had lost his little brother forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time Jump

Ages:

Thor is 24

Loki is 22

Lyra is 6

Sif is 23

Kati is 18

Eli is 8

It was the morning before princess Lyra's birthday and Loki was rushing all over the palace trying to get everything ready for his little girl's tomorrow. He was helped by his mother and also Sif and Sif's younger sister Kati. While her father was getting ready for her birthday tomorrow morning. Lyra was spending time with her friend Eli. He peeked around the door, "Hey Lyra…let's see what your dad is doing." He said grinning. Lyra nodded and the two friends ran off to find Lyra's father. They heard whisperings behind them she stopped to listen and so did Eli.

"I don't why we have to celebrate the of that motherless and fatherless child that prince Loki found." One courtier said.

"Oh I agree with you she is an embarrassment to the royal family." Another courtier said.

Lyra started crying and she ran down the halls with Eli chasing after her. She ran into Thor and she threw her arms around him and she continued crying into his stomach. Thor was surprised that his niece would come to him for comfort, "Lyra, what's wrong?" He asked but she was crying too speak so Thor turned to Sif's little brother, "Eli, what has happened to Lyra?" He asked. Before Eli could speak Loki comes out to see what the commotion is about. Lyra let's go of her uncle and she ran to her father. She threw her arms around him still crying. Loki ran a hand over her dark hair, "Lyra. What is it? What's wrong baby?" He asked.

Lyra sniffled, "What has gotten my soon to be birthday girl so upset?" Loki asked his little girl.

Lyra sniffled again rubbing her nose on her daddy's tunic. "Lyra, please talk to me." Loki begged.

Loki looked up at Thor, "Did she speak to you brother?" He asked. "No. Loki, she didn't, but maybe Eli knows why Lyra is so upset." Thor said. Loki turned to the small blond haired boy, "Why is my daughter so upset?" He asked. Eli took a deep breath, "Well prince Loki, Lyra and I were coming to find you. Then we both over heard two courtiers say terrible things about Lyra." He said. Loki arched a dark eyebrow, "What were they saying about my little girl?" He asked coldly.

"One said that I don't know why we have to celebrate the birth of that motherless and fatherless child that prince Loki found and the other one said that Lyra is an embarrassment to the royal family." Eli said. Loki's face hardened, "I see." He said. Sif, Kati and Frigga came out to see were Loki went. They saw a rather look like hate on his face. Frigga went to her younger son and her granddaughter, "What is it my son?" She asked.

Loki told his mother what the two courtiers said about his little girl. Frigga sighed, "Dear…this is life in a palace."

"They had no right to say that about my daughter." Loki growled.

"Loki, my son, people talk…they chatter. Nothing will change." Frigga said.

"But mother, look at Lyra she must be so confused." Loki said. Frigga knelt, "Lyra, dear…don't worry about them it's hollow words." She said. Lyra looked at her father, "Daddy, is it true?" She asked sadly. Loki sighed, "Come here." He said picking her up. Lyra wraps her arms around her daddy's neck.

"I'm sorry baby, I had meant to tell you when you were older. I didn't want you to find out like this." Loki said. "Tell me what daddy?" Lyra asked.

"Remember when you asked where your mother was?" Loki asked.

"Yes, daddy." Lyra said.

"It's because I have adopted you. You were left and I took you in." Loki said.

"So it's true what they said about me?" Lyra said tears streaming down her already wet cheeks.

"Who cares if it's true. You are my daughter now and I love you so much." Loki said and he kisses her forehead.

"I love you too daddy." Lyra said and she kisses his cheek and Loki breathed a sigh of relief, but knew that he was going to make the two courtiers pay for what did to his sweet little girl, but they won't know when his revenge was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Time skip

Ages:

Thor is 25

Loki is 23

Lyra is 7

Sif is 24

Kati is 19

Eli is 9

It was the morning of Lyra's birthday and Loki was excited and also worried about his little girl, but he hopes that his baby's birthday would be prefect and nothing would go wrong. He went to wake up his daughter. Loki went into her room and he saw that she is sound asleep. "She looks like a sweet little angel." He thought and he leans over and he kisses his daughter's forehead. Then he whispers into her ear, "Lyra, baby wake up. Happy birthday." Her blue-grey eyes fluttered open sleepily, "Morning daddy." Lyra said threw a yawn.

"Good morning sweetheart, happy birthday." Loki said as he sat down on his daughter's bed. Lyra sat up in bed and she gave her daddy a hug and a kiss. Loki gave her a hug and a kiss in return. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. Then he gentle put her over his lap and flipped up her night dress and then he began to pat her on her bottom seven times. Lyra started to wiggle around on her daddy's lap and she started giggling.

"And one to grow on." He said laughing then he flipped down her night dress and he picks her back up and he sat her on his lap. Loki swung her up into his arms, "Now it's time for breakfast. Can you tell me what you want to have little birthday girl?" He asked.

"Umm Pancakes." Lyra said.

"What kind of pancakes do you want sweetheart?" Loki asked.

"Daddy, can I have blackberry pancakes please?" Lyra asked sweetly.

"Of course love." Loki said.

"Thank you, daddy." Lyra said. Loki kissed his little girl's cheek and carried her to the small breakfast room where Frigga sat waiting.

"There's the birthday girl." She said. Moving aside to show a stack of blackberry pancakes waiting hot and fresh.

"Yummy. Daddy how did they know that's what I wanted for breakfast?" Lyra asked. Loki gives his daughter a warm smile and they sat down and they began to eat breakfast.

"Daddy, where's uncle Thor and grandfather?" Lyra asked. Frigga sighed, "A matter came up late last night and they have been in the throne room all night." She said.

"Oh okay." Lyra said sadly. Loki and Frigga both noticed that Lyra looked sad. "What is it dear?" Loki asked.

"Nothing daddy." Lyra said.

"Lyra...don't try and lie to me." Loki said.

"I'm not daddy." Lyra whined.

"Then what is it?" Loki asked.

"I wish uncle Thor was here." Lyra said. The raven haired prince sighed, "I agree. My brother has changed. He is busy."

"But why daddy? Doesn't uncle Thor love me?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, he does! He is next in line to the throne. So his duties are greater." Frigga said.

"G...grandfather doesn't love me or like me." Lyra said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Odin is...very busy often." Frigga said. Lyra got up from the table and she ran out of the room crying. Loki sighed and then got up to follow her. "Lyra, come back here please." He called looking over his shoulder to see his mother pulling her dressing robe around herself and then following him.

Lyra bumped into her uncle. Thor turned around looking very tired and rather rumpled. "Lyra. What is the matter?" He asked.

"Uncle Thor, you missed my birthday breakfast we had blackberry pancakes." Lyra said.

"I would have come little one. But the delegates from Vanaheim are night owls." Thor explained.

"Okay uncle Thor, but you love me right?" Lyra asked. Thor knelt down on one knee so he could look at his niece. "Of course I do sweetheart." He said.

"C-cause I was worried you didn't." Lyra said. Thor wraps his strong arms around Lyra and he picks her up and he carries her back to the breakfast room so they could have breakfast together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki and Frigga searched all over the palace for Lyra and he bumped into Kati. "Prince Loki, Queen Frigga, good morning." Kati said curtsying to them. "Kati, please call me Loki for you are the sister of one of my brother's closest friends." He said She nodded, "How may I help you Loki?" She asked. "Kati, I am looking for my daughter it is her birthday and she ran off upset." Loki said. Kati pointed back the way she had come, "I saw her with Thor." She said. Loki kissed her cheek and he ran back the way she had pointed. Kati began blushing as she watched Loki run off and Frigga smiled at the thought of her son falling in love with Lady Kati.

Back in the small breakfast room and Thor and Lyra were eating, talking and laughing together. He called for the servants to start bring in gifts for his niece. She was shocked at the number of gifs that sees the servants bring in and placing in front of her. "Lyra, I had the servants search all over the realms to find you the best gifts." Thor said. She opened her first gift. Inside the box she saw a silver shield. Then she saw a short gift wrapped up in a piece of cloth.

"This one and the shield goes together. This one is from me and this one is from Lady Sif." Thor said. Lyra opens it and she saw a short sword with a green and red gems in the handle.

"Thank you, for the shield uncle Thor and Thank you, for the sword Lady Sif." Lyra said for Sif had just walked into the room. Loki saw his daughter's first two gifts and for some strange reason he wasn't happy about his sweet little girl getting a shield and a sword for her birthday. Lyra picked the rather heavy shield up hefting it up, "Look papa." She said excitedly.

"Lyra, baby, please be careful." Loki begged.

"It's heavy papa!" She said.

"Then put it down or give it to your uncle." Loki said. She dropped it with a loud clang to the floor, "Uncle Thor, that's heavy." Lyra said.

"Like I said it would be." Sif said. Loki shook his head, "Try this gift Lyra." He said handing her a thin box tastefully wrapped.

"What is it papa?" Lyra asked.

"This is from your grandmother." Loki said.

"Papa, tell me! Tell me! What is it? What is it?" Lyra begged. Loki gave his daughter a warm smile, "Lyra, you are going to have to open it up and find out what your grandmother got you." He said. Lyra unwrapped the box she opened the box and she saw a gold tiara with flower made out of green gems. Loki picked up the tiara and he puts it on his daughter's head, "Look at my little princess isn't she so cute." He said.

"Yes she is and might I say she so beautiful. Kati said as she walked in with Queen Frigga and her little brother Eli. "Happy birthday princess Lyra." Eli said and he ran up to his best friend and he gave her a hug. He handed her a small gift, "Thank you, Eli." Lyra said and she opens his gift and she saw a necklace with a pendant of a wolf that he had carved and painted himself.

"Thank you, so much Eli, it is beautiful." Lyra said.

"Daddy can you put it on me please?" She asked.

"Of course sweetheart." Loki said. Once he put her necklace on Lyra ran over to Eli and she threw her arms around him and she gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. Eli blushed and his face turned a deep shade of red, Loki hoped that his little girl wasn't starting to like boys yet.

"Lyra, I also have a gift for you." Kati said.

"Really Lady Kati?" Lyra asked.

"Of course I do. My older sister Sif and my little brother Eli have both even you something." Kati said. She handed Lyra a frame covered in a cloth. Lyra looked down at it with a smile, "With is it Lady Kat?"

"You will have to open it." Kati said. Lyra happily opened the cloth around the gift. She held it up with a gasp, "Daddy! What is it!?" She asked.

"It's a panting of you and I in the garden and it looks like I am teaching you magic." Loki said. Lyra gasped, "Would you teach me daddy?" She asked.

"Of course I will baby, but I haven't given you my gift yet." Loki said.

"What is it daddy show me!" Lyra said happily.

"Follow me sweetheart." Loki said and he led her outside. Lyra followed close behind her papa. They reached the royal stables, "Daddy why are we here?" Lyra asked confused and a little worried.

 **A/N: Loki's best friend here. It is so good to be back. I a finally got power back. I wanted to update sooner than this. But the website won't work. But it is now. A special thank you to my friend and Loki sister Kathrynrose42 for letting you all know what was happening. So let me stop yakking so you and all read chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review. Seeing your reviews makes me smile.**


End file.
